Nothingness
by AngelusExile
Summary: Fate had sentenced him to agony. Destiny had deemed him to suffer. He will be beaten down. His brilliance will be dulled. He will become nothing. And as nothing, he will defy the Laws and crush the cosmos.
1. Chapter 1

Nothingness. What is it to completely grasp the concept of nothingness? Nothingness came from Empty, Absence and Void. So being that, Nothingness is being the state of death. For within Life is Abundance, Presence and Flesh. In all these aspects, it is simply being nothing is also being devoid of life. A husk, an empty shell.

And here we start our story.

The story of a man who against all odds, rose from being Nothing.

Chapter 1

He wasn't born to be great. He was just a blip in the radar. A man who all will forget after a day or two. He was just the man who wants to live. But it seems like Fate has grand things waiting for him. None of it was kind or gracious. It was hell. Never let it be known that Fate cares. For just as it is in the cosmos, this man is just but a speck of dust beneath it. So in its everlasting arrogance, it dismissed the man's presence and moved towards to more shining prospects.

What It did not know is that It created something.

A being far more dangerous the Universe will ever know.

*Present day: Year 2017, January 3*

Here I am. Walking down the starry night. Yesterday was a disaster. I flopped on my work. I have committed the greatest sin as a nurse. I have harmed my patient. But wait that was unintentional. Still my fault though.

I heaved a great sigh. It was even my birthday and I was so happy the day before. Now it had become a depressing affair.

That day I was so busy in my rounds. Lots of patient needing my attention. But then it happened. I gave my patient an expired medication. Immediate after drinking it, my patient came to a coughing fit. I called our resident doctors immediately. They assessed the patient and determined the cause. Thank all that is Holy that it was just due to the water that was drank. That was the only reason I wasn't jailed. The cold water had triggered the coughing fit. Still I confessed my sin. The doctor then reprimanded me and had me submit an incident report regarding the incident.

It was humiliating even more as the one who called out to my sin was the relatives themselves. They saw the blister pack of the medicine that it was expired. Right then and there I wanted to die. It was so embarrassing that I as a medical practitioner have flopped like I did. A person like me making a mistake? I curse that day. Such a disgrace to my ever pristine performance.

I resigned there and then. I showed up to my superiors and I requested to resign effective immediately. I couldn't bear the shame. The relatives even spread it to the social media. They named me and called me many degrading names. The comments there after crushed me. It was even on news. They called me incompetent, low-life scum, fraud, stupid, useless, a mistake. By the time I made it home, I was peppered by insults. I am not really that hurt by the words as I grew up in a quite harsh home, but still it kinda bothered me as I wanted to call out to all of them as hypocrites. Failure will always be part of life and as a semi-perfectionist, even I accept that.

Being always connected to social media, the place I grew up in immediately knew what happened. It was only them that comforted me. They even went out of their way and visited me to check if I was okay. My heart soared for the people I grew up with. They are such nice people.

My family is an exception. They never brought it up. We never talked about it. They went on with their lives not acknowledging what happened. After all, why bother with someone you don't care about. Since the day my consciousness became capable of understanding, I knew that I was alone. Though I thanked my mother in my heart so many times that she didn't simply discard me to the streets like other unwanted children. You see, Mother has always been a person driven by her obligation. Even if she hated some of her siblings with a passion, she provided for them. She gave them food, clothing and education. She believed that once she did her obligations then good fortune shall come. So even if really don't like her youngest child, she will give him everything he needs till the day he can provide for himself.

And here look at me, walking down the night sky thinking of my past. I should be thinking of something else. Like how the hell do I live now. Since I have work, I lived on the hospital in secret. Being friendly with all the staff can make that happen so I have free lodging. For food, I just buy cheap food that can be filling. Just a few coins can make a stomach full.

Just I was storming up ideas on how am I supposed to survive in the normal way, I heard a gunshot in the horizon. That came from the neighborhood I lived in with the family!

I ran towards the noise. Now that I am nearing the place I can hear frantic screams. Just what the hell is happening?!

As I rounded on the corner, I stood there terrified of what I am seeing across the street.

Monsters. Monsters in human flesh are trying to kill my neighbors. They walked slowly and their bodies twisted in different directions. Their bodies soaked in their blood and of their victims. I can see them marching like they are walking in the moon. Slow but you can't help feel terrified as whatever stand in their way are devoured.

In my mind I am screaming and retching as I see these foul beasts. But now I knew. Yes, this is it.

This is the beginning of the end.

The start of the Zombie Apocalypse.

AN:

So here it is. This is my first officially released fic. I have been writing for the longest time but I was kinda scared you know? This is a first that I will have my writing criticized. It was due to my fears that I haven't been able to post my stories in Fanfiction even though I have been a member for quite some time. With all the renowned authors out there, it was so hard to compete. So I would kindly like your input in this. I am quite eager to hear your thoughts.

But so just you know this is a fanfic. But unlike any other. This is a fanfic but at the same time it is not. Why? Well actually the first chapter I have planned to be short. Somewhat in the 900 level. Because this a prologue to a greater series. What I have actually planned is an honest to goodness original story. Everything here is OC but how can I make this a fanfic? Well I added the elements of the anime or books that I will attach this story too. For example, this current fanfic is a zombie inspired fic. So the tags will be then, zombies right? So I can just choose any of the Categories that will fit to my choosing. But even though its original, the concept that I will incorporate to it is as the tag will say.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A start. A slow one that is.

I quickly regained my senses. I will die if I stood like a fool doing nothing. I assessed the battlefield.

Our neighborhood is a dead end. One way in, one way out. We used to have a gate on the entrance when I was younger due to the high criminal rate that we used to have. Because on our backs was a small wall that was separating our place to the fields and main road that makes for an easy escape. But now I see that they have fortified it once more but now it cars and bits of furniture.

For now, my objective is to cross the street alive and make it to the barricade where they have weapon to repel the zombies. But how is the question? Looking around I can see the street had been abandoned in haste and that the survivors holed up in our neighborhood.

Now to assess the threat level of the enemy forces… I love anime and movies alright?! My mindset is that of an anime combatant so that's how I can think clearly even if there are forces out there trying to kill me by ways of cannibalism! This is living the dream of being in a Zombie Apocalypse! Moving on…

It seems like they haven't seen me yet so I hid behind a car while looking around always to make sure no one can sneak up on me. It seems like I will have to test what makes them tick. They are in a mob and going to the area with the most commotion. So sound is their primary sense. But they might be also like snakes where they can feel thermal energies and go for the hottest area near their vicinity. Sight is a negative as they are dead and the ocular motors are not moving even when they are moving to their target. So lastly, the plausible is smell. It may be possible that they perceive an enhanced smell that focuses on the smell of _humans_. It is possible because human scent has a distinct smell that separates us from beasts.

With all these hypotheses in my head, I tread carefully as I approach the mob from the side. So far, the zombies have not noticed me. But I was still alert. I move slowly and carefully, calculating each step and how many it would take to safety. I kept my eye on the mob as I was nearing my perceived safe zone from them.

Not one of them had moved from their position. Still treading carefully, I slowly made my way to the barricade. The barricade was tall. It was made from stacked cars, from which is a mystery to me on how they achieved such feat. But it was simple for me to cross that. There was a telephone pole near it. My plan is to climb that pole, jump to the house next to it and then to the street below. It was a reckless plan. But better than nothing. And it seems I had run out of time.

It seems like 10 meters is the nearest I can go without being detected. And I was right that they hone on their targets like animals. Whether by sound, scent, or feeling the heat, they were on to me. My chest was pounding as their bodies turned when they saw their target. There was one thing I was wrong. It seems like speed was never a problem to them. They came unto me like rampaging bulls.

I ran top speed to the telephone pole. They were nearing me fast and I had to slide and roll as one gained enough momentum to fly tackle me from the side. It was only a few meters between me and my would be killers. Taking advantage of the large nails driven to the pole for easier climbs, I reached the top soon enough. Without any further ado, I jump to the balcony of the house and jumped down the street. Only to meet the scared faces of my neighbors and a gun pointing on my head.

On the outside my face is the perfect poker face but my mind is breaking top speed to process what to do and what to say to appease them. Like a lightning strike, it hit me on what they want. Even without saying anything I can give them proof that I am not like those grotesque monsters.

Carefully raising my hands above my head, I started to stand up. I move slowly as not to aggravate everyone. I slowly then undid my belt and shook off my pants. Decency had no say in survival. As I have removed all articles of my clothing even my boxers, only then they have accepted me.

"Ah, my boy. We thought you were one of them. Just one small bite and they can infect you. Even as just they lick upon your wounds they can turn you."

The voice came from Henry. He's the neighbor that took care of me while my parents were away. He's a veteran soldier from Vietnam and he was the closest thing I had for a father. His frame is slightly buff and though he is in his 50s you can see the vigor in him. Looking around. I can only see a handful of people surrounding me.

There was Vivian, the school teacher who was always there for me when I was all alone. She was a college student when we moved in and since then she always doted on me. We usually spend our time reading stories and it was through her I learned the glory that is anime. She's looking haggard right now and her auburn hair is damp in her sweat.

Carlo was also there too. He is around my age and we usually challenge each other when we were brats. His lithe frame is slightly hunched and he looked ready to fight. On his side is his little brother Nico. Slightly taller than Carlo but also having the same droopy face as his brother. He stood tall and his eye roaming for any suspected target.

Jessa was behind them, cowering in fear to her surroundings. That girl never did had courage to begin with. We usually joked that she is the perfect damsel in distress being also the youngest. She looked pale and there were deep bags under her eyes. Her black low-cut hair was a mess. She looked like she will collapse in any moment.

Dante was beside Henry as if covering his back. This slightly vertically challenged man is currently working as a police officer. He was usually our get to go when crimes happen on our turf. He is close friends with Henry as the two of them go way back being senior and junior in the military with Dante as the latter. The one further from the group is his wife Mathilda. They came from the same occupation and had been sweethearts since they were children. Though Mathilda is one the anime community a tsundere. Seriously, she gets mad at Dante just so they can have angry sex. And that is a truth that Dante had accidentally blurted out making her mad for real.

And lastly, this one I won't believe ever in my life if I had only heard of it. Her long silvery hair waving in the wind that suddenly picked up. Her gentle face smiling down on me. Her body shaped perfectly by the Gods themselves. Her name is Yurille. She was a recluse that all my neighbors were trying to connect with. I am quite close to her family and the only place we have met was her room. She never even stepped outside her home long before I move here. She was so shy and never made an effort to make it lesser. But I guess she is now in her element. After all what kind of fan she is if she even enjoyed what she wanted the most. To be able to experience a real apocalypse. To make it rain blood and gore.

Yes, this immaculate girl is looking for blood to spill. I blame anime, horror movies, her stupid, incompetent and useless parents, and most of all myself. Had I not shown her Japanese gore anime then she wouldn't be like this in the first place. Now this sweet girl when triggered turn into a sadistic, cannibalistic bitch.

My hearts bleeds so. So much. And she loves it like that.

"Well lookie here. What a bunch of people am I seeing here. So? Are you only the ones left or are they hiding?"

They all paused and Vivian came rocketing towards me, crying all throughout.

"Little brother! How I worried for you so much! Where were you? When this all started, I thought about you! I tried to text you and called you but you weren't answering. Why?! WHY?!"

She hugged me while shoving my face to her breasts while at the same time intentionally trying to deprive me of air. I tried to pry myself from this woman's grasp but her grip was as hard as steel. But then her steel like grip turned to diamonds. A feeling of dread settled deep in stomach as I realized that another misunderstanding is about to sprout. And Vivian being a person without reason when enraged, is connecting none existent lines in her head. I struggled even harder as the people around me tried to ignore me and moved to the barricade leaving me to my demise.

Shit. There goes my neck. She shifted her hold from my shoulders to my neck. I am doomed. Usually this involve unimaginable pain so I just accepted my fate.

"Unless…"

Her hot breath tickled my head as I whimpered. I prayed to the Gods that I survive whatever ordeal that will happen.

"Unless you are sleeping with someone?! Who is it?! I can smell a woman on you!"

A fire kindled in me. This baseless courage made me dug my grave deeper.

"No. No you're not. That's just you. You are smelling yourself. Lay off on me, woman! Release me right fucking now!"

The others looked at me bewildered as if I want to die. I looked at them confused. I even felt the grip slackened. I quickly made my escape. But as fast as I moved, she was faster. We were back to square one.

It was then my mind caught up with what had transpired. I paused. Terrified of what I said. No more words were said. She just tightened her hold till I dropped down unconscious. And with that my final thoughts as I fell deep into Lala land.

Damn it woman.

When I woke up, I was assaulted by a musky scent. Seems like I was out in the loop for a few days. We were currently in Henry's place as it is the most fortified area currently. As I glanced around, I realized I wasn't alone in the living room. The gang were there along with a new face.

She certainly is a beauty. Long black hair, seemingly immaculate even with the harrowing experience outside. She has a few cuts and bruises most possibly because of obstacles when she was running away from those things. She is kind of small, maybe at 4'11? She had a slight tan and her face is slightly rounded on the cheeks. She looks a professional bodyguard though. Her posture indicates her readiness for any situation. The black suit even makes more sense in a way.

I had enough of meandering and went straight to the point. Leaning back in the sofa that I am currently resting in, I chimed in their hushed conversation.

"So… Who is this woman, who is most probably related to the problems we have right now?"

The living room was silenced as everyone turned their heads towards me.

Henry and Dante exchanged looks that I might say that I was spot on. The woman then spoke up suddenly.

"I am Evangeline Marks. I am an CIA agent that was sent to survey how damaged this country is and its habitability. I know that this may sound crazy but this outbreak incident is happening for a year already. Japan had been the start, as the testing area for a genome had broken out of containment was developed there. Japan had already fallen with a few survivors that escaped. The leader of that group, Takashi Komuro, along with few of his combat ready companions were drafted into our ranks and formed the Deadmen Squadron. I am a member of the squad but my main role was recon. Somehow, while the world was being run over by zombies, Philippines remained unaffected. Until now. I am sorry. Someone slipped through my team. We didn't know how one got to our chopper but of my squad I was the only one left. Please forgive our mistake."

I can only look at the woman who spilled the beans with no hesitation. Still, I can understand her. Being the one who was assigned to survey our country, she fucked up so bad that now, Philippines is going to be a wasteland. I can see her trying not to trembling and shake from all the pressure that is currently on her shoulder. Such a lovely woman being reduced to tears, I can only sigh.

Shaking my head, I tried to get my head in the game. So this had been already going on for a year. I finally pieced together why prices skyrocketed and exports rarely come nowadays. I thought it was only to promote our own products but ultimately, it was for our own survival. Still Philippines is a small country that had a huge population. Over 100 million this year and rising exponentially due to poverty and those assholes who raped religious women. As a Christian country, abortion is frowned upon, so the population just rise every year by almost 10 percent. It can only mean that the zombies we are going to fight is a real Horde. What can few people do? Even if we number in thousands, any activity made will cause a lot of ruckus and will attract all kind of unwanted attention. Imagining a million of those zombies barreling towards us sent a shiver to my spine.

I didn't even dismiss the possibility of those zombies evolving into something else. Evolution is a bitch and I can attest that it will only turn for the worst. That is not even including other factors for survival like, safe houses, food, water, defenses and attack patterns.

As my mind is taking this all in, everyone was waiting for my input. They all were looking at each other worriedly as they knew that I might be overthinking the plot. They were about to speak their worries but I held up my hand. I have my speech ready. This route will be the one where all of us might survive this ordeal. That and many more.

"Well, now that you introduced yourself, I shall do the same. I am Aust Myr Albane. They call me Amir for short and you are also free to do so. This is really a lot to take in. I haven't really grasped all of this yet but what you said made me do so. So now I will tell you of my plan."

Everybody was on the edge. They knew that even though I am young, I am quite reliable in making plans and they trust me enough to believe in what I have in my mind to help them out of this situation.

"We will all get the available weaponry that we can have. They have not breached the gate yet right Henry?"

I got an affirmative there. I nodded my thanks to him.

"After the that, we will stock up on any food supply that we can bring. Those include canned goods and bread. Make sure that we have enough for everyone. We will raid the other houses for supplies so be prepared. This is no longer a friendly community so we do what we can to survive."

I heard Jessa whimpered in fear. I gave her a reassuring smile to ease her tension and it worked.

"As you all probably know, the people that turn into a zombie is dead already. Show no mercy. We will grieve them when we all are safe but for now, I need all of you to harden your heart. We will take anyone who is still alive but watch your backs. It is not far off that someone will backstab us. For now, we will all go to my house. If they are still alive, then we help them. I think that every inside the neighborhood is safe but we need to move. The back wall will be a liability in the end as over that is an open field."

Vivian interrupted with a question.

"But why your house?"

As I heard that, a sinister chuckle came out. Everybody was positive that they saw my eyes turned to slits and that I have a snake tongue which is not true! Not true at all! Kukukuku…

"I may be a nurse but did you know why I became one?"

The tension was so high that you can jump from it and never fall. I can literally hear the palpable tension in the room. Oh? No that was their hearts beating erratically. Vivian and Yurille was sweating too much and Jessa is frothing in the mouth. The men were gulping audibly. Huh. Evangeline is frozen like she saw a bear.

"I am a nurse so that I can study the human form in motion. Learning their small intricacies along with their behavior. A nurse actually is the greatest interrogator in the world. Nobody can keep a secret from a nurse. Behaviors and emotions associated along them. What makes one move? What makes one still? Everything that is basically needed in the medical field is being taught to a nurse. Psychology, Anatomy and Physiology, Biology, Chemistry, Microbiology, Pharmacy, and many more. A love the whole of being Human. Then the question that then comes next is why do I do this?"

I can't contain myself any longer. With a satisfying maniacal laugh, I just made everyone effectively shit their pants and call for God.

"We did it! The greatest invention made by the hands of man!"

The evil laugh intensified and by now everyone was so unnerved that I was acting like this. Well I just made my dream come true for a while! I have been tweaking my invention for years and this was the only positive result I got. I became a nurse for a goal. A goal to be the greatest inventor of all time.

I settled down to ease their fears. No one was speaking right now. I can understand them. I just had revealed a bit of myself right there. To allay their fears, I just walked away simply to do their tasks and meet me in front of my house.

Without any regards to their reactions, I swiftly went outside.

The place was so desolated. I looked around and I saw that there were some zombies present inside the neighborhood. Grabbing what seems to be a steel pipe, I slowly made my way to them. The first one is alone and was standing still. A car. I can get cover from it. Silently, I slowly moved up. No reaction. I swiftly made my way to the wall in front of me. Still no movement. Here comes my theory testing. Lightly tapping the wall with the pipe, I tried to get its attention. The body twitched. It released a groan and like lightning, its head whipped to my direction. Its sudden movements terrified me but I held on even as I see it speeding towards me. At the last second, I dodged and I can hear the splat. I looked at it and was satisfied that its head was destroyed like a piñata. But there was no time for celebration. I attracted the rest of the group. There were 3 left and they were all wanting a piece of me.

"Bring it on!"

I evaded all their initial rush but the last one tried to turn so as I sidestepped, I smashed the pipe on its head. #3 crumpled to the floor and I have no time to double tap as #1 and #2 was upon me. They unwittingly flanked me and I was in a pinched. Their mouths agape, they tried to bite me. I got away from #2 but the other was already in range, so I jammed the pipe on its mouth and forced it to the ground. The pipe was stuck and the remaining zombie was not happy in the very least. It charged me and with no weapon, I have no choice. I curb stomped the zombie in the face to free my weapon. Once the deed was done and successful, I took a baseball stance. With a savage grin, I swung my pipe on face of the charging zombie. Due to the inertia, its feet was off the ground and my makeshift bat embedded on its face. Dislodging my bat from the zombie, I proceed to smash open the heads of the downed zombies to make sure they don't get up ever again.

And my audience was mortified. Hey! I told them no mercy. I can feel guilt later on but we needed to stay alive. It is better to be alive than dead after all.

"Stop gawking at everything. We need to live. We do what is necessary. I don't care what you see me as because my priority is to have everyone here to not die."

With my part said, they followed me silently inside my house.

My house was a small one. Just enough for 5 people to be comfortable. Too many bad memories lied in this place but they are ones that I can put up with as that made me who I am today. I never regret anything that happened to me. It made me stronger than most and I am thankful for that.

I went in. I heard a few shuffling on the living room. Making my way there, I saw specks of blood on the floor and walls. I heaved a sigh as I saw the family intact and Father was pointing a shotgun to my head. I showed them my body and they were satisfied with that. No words were exchange even as my crew made their way to my room.

I opened my room. Still pristine as ever. Well no time to be wasted.

I carefully removed the poster of Seitokai no Ichizon that I used to cover a hidden panel behind it. Pressing the protruding button, everyone can hear the sound of a door unlocking. Stepping on the switch that popped up on the floor, it revealed a trap door in the middle of my room. I hopped down the stairs and proceed to go to my lab.

Everyone was at awe as they saw the space I had. It was bigger than my house and it goes 50 feet underground. It is the pride and joy of my life. This secret lab was created by my hands. It started when I was a kid. I was enthralled by mad scientists and their secret labs. So I then dug one. It was a touch and go at first because the foundation was quite weak. So I have wooden beams as support and when I got deeper, concrete was used to help steady the walls. Of course, I have a few inventions stashed in my school and went to the black market to sell them at hefty prices. Communications used by virtually every undercover agent was developed by yours truly. I never gave them the schematics I have and the ones I gave were rigged to be tamper proof.

Of course everyone was at the WHAT THE FUCK stage. I may be a good person overall but I have my vices. And yes my vice is to make weapons and anything that can be considered a weapon. Maybe I am not a good guy after all.

Evangeline particularly was shaken by this fact.

"How did you do this?! I thought you are a normal person!"

Basically everyone's thoughts. Ah questions. It seems like it is exposition day. I hope they won't be bored of the details but they asked for it.

"Okay then. Take a seat as it will be a long one. We can stay here for a day if you want to."

They agreed to this as most of them were tired from fighting and being tense all the time.

"There is food and water at the fridge over there. Feel free to help yourself. You can go at any time while I am basically telling you all the story. So strap in because you all are in for a long ride."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Expositions, expositions and more expositions!

"Ahem. The beginning of my story was when I was 6 years old. I have been enamored by science at this time that I started to do my own inventions. I am apparently a tech genius as I made several of the gadgets that the government use. Like the encrypted frequency the CIA is using to this day. By the way, I sold my products in the black market. Did you know that the all the banks in the world were the mediators for the black market legally? They only show this feature to their VVIPs. Those people are the major stockholders. Isn't it funny that a legal company is holding illegal activities while also making them legal? How I got that privilege is a whole clusterfuck I won't ever mention to anyone. Apparently, they take anything for a price. Mine was they can never know who I am. But that is detrimental for business so I need an alias. But the ones I want were out like Mr. Black, Phantom, Angel of Death, Wick, and Chuck Norris. So I settled for an original. Henceforth, I was known in the underground as Larfouxe."

"WHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTT?!" Henry, Dante, Mathilda and Evangeline exclaimed their surprise at that. Damn that was loud! I picked my ear as they stammer.

Evangeline pointed a shaky finger to me while the three were slack jawed. The rest were confused. Vivian was the one to voice this. I turned to answer but Dante beat me to it.

"You see, a decade ago, there was this mysterious terrorist group who call themselves as Khaos Brigade. Their objective was to cause chaos and destruction. To be precise they want anarchy. They have the most unconventional weaponry known to the military minds at that time. Lasers, plasma bombs and energy shields were their main weapons. No one can stand up to them. It was later found that these weapons came from an ancient civilization."

"Yeah. When I was asked by Obama to analyze the weapons, it was dated back in the 100,000 BC. Those designs were correlated to Atlantian design."

More jaw drops but I knew the elders already knew I was involved. Dante continued.

"Yes, he is right. Now, back then they were unstoppable. I was in the Special Ops back then and Henry was at the SAF. So we were sent by the Philippine government to help the Marines and SAS in the assault. Of course every country had their own representatives. They were found holed up in Greenland which was a good thing because there will be few civilian casualties if ever. But we were informed that the assault will not happen yet. We were to be trained in a new weapon design that will counter the current armament of the group."

I can see Dante recall being with Henry in those insane obstacle courses.

"The designer was crazy but he is good. The tactics we can employ with this in a normal battlefield will give us a huge advantage. What he made was a tactical body armor. And when I said armor, it was a full metal worn armor just like iron man. But the designer watched too many Starship Troopers and made it looked almost exactly like that. The difference was that the back was bigger. That genius asshole made the armor powered with plasma. The armor can function in a week to a month. The function of the armor is to enhance all our movement and overall physical capabilities. A plasma rifle was also attached to the suit. It was the biggest boon and when we raided the Enemy stronghold, we won with no casualties."

"Yeah, though they tried to dissect my work. Well it did not end well for that person. I bet he still feel the tingle every now and then."

I have a smug face by then. Nobody tamper or touch the inner workings of my babies. Dante had his eye twitching at that. He told me later that Jonathan had developed a nystagmus due to that shock. I cleared my throat and gulped down a glass of cool water that I got while Dante was storytelling.

"So continuing on. I was obsessed. I got money on my inventions and I renovated my lab bit by bit. It was a pain in the ass but in the end, I did it. So throughout the years I had been making all of the tech you can see here. The one your left is a railgun. Though it is unfinished. The power output is going tsundere on me. Further to the left is my new creation. It is not a weapon but a field med kit. Inside the kit is a set of syringes that contains a personal made concoction. It can heal any superficial injury in a moment's notice but you still need blood transfusion if you lose a lot of blood. And finally the one to your right is the invention I told you earlier."

They all turned to the invention. They reeled at what they saw. They saw an almost human looking robot. It is an androgynous one. It looked like a girl at 10 years old with that long silvery blue hair. Everyone looked at me with unbridled disgust. I tilted my head in confusion.

After a few seconds, I got it.

"No don't look at me like that! I am not a pedophile! Fuck you people! I don't do that! Look at it! It has no gender!" I frantically tried to save my masculinity. But God had qualms with me that He struck on that day.

"Muuuuuunnnyyyaaaaa~~~"

The android let out a cute yawn. As it rubbed its eyes, it turned to me.

"Mornin' Onii-chan…"

The silence was palpable. They all looked at me with accusing eyes. They all spoke with a dead tone.

"Pedophile."

A single word crushed me like pest. I felt my life faded away. Farewell integrity. Apparently you are not here anymore. I can feel myself turn to stone and crumbled slowly to dust.

As I was wasting away, the girls were excited and asked her name. It gave a squeak and mumbled its name as it curled up in defense which only made it cuter than ever.

"Moka."

The girls let out a squeal at the cute expression. The men tried their hardest not to. I let out a chuckle. At least, I can now test it in its interaction.

Yurille tapped me on the shoulder. I can see her curiosity regarding Moka. I smiled as I addressed everyone.

"Moka is the greatest achievement I have. Currently, it identifies as a female child. It would be rude to call her an it actually. She is made from cutting edge technology. Her skin is actually biological and her nervous system is well constructed to be almost the same as the human one. She can actually feel what she can touch. Her insides though are not biological. It is purely mechanical where the power core actually is. Her Skeletal frame is made to be like the human one but I made adjustments to compensate for the areas where the tendons should be. So what I did was make carbon threads. This threads are the woven intricately to emulate muscle fibers and enhance muscle strength. She can crush diamond by the way. Also her skin was made to be bullet proof. My inspiration for this one was Gantz. I remembered their black body suits and the liquid they use to enhance their strength. So I made her skin soft almost like jelly but more firm to lessen the impact. She is invulnerable to lasers as I built in a shield generator inside her. The energy she uses is connected biomass inside her body. The bioelectric energy she creates via movement is multiplied by a thousand due to chemical injected to her 'bloodstream'. The substitute for blood is a chemical reagent which lubricates the joints and at the same time 'washes off' the rust inside."

The listeners were gob smacked. All that jargon was hard to understand in layman's term but I was not finished.

"But that is not what my greatest moment. The most important part is her mind. I made her brain with wirings to make an exact copy of a brain. I then made separate chips to make the different functions of the brain. It worked out just fine even though I had doubts at first. They all replicated the real function of a brain so I was satisfied. But the challenge presented to me was to bring it to life. Initially, it just breath, speak and move. But it was so lifeless. Even with all the programs I inputted, they were ineffective. So I tried to make a virtual consciousness. I tried to make that to no avail. One day, I was so fed up that while fiddling with my computer, I inserted a character into the consciousness. It was just last month actually. I played this interesting galge. They have character files and the codes inside it so I combined it. The result was fantastic. When I was finished I was now talking to a confused AI. It had the personality of the game character so I was really doing it with trepidation. She was really scary in the game."

I shivered at that. I have done questionable things in my life but she vamped up the meter to disturbing to a whole new level. Shiro pouted at the last remark I made.

"Mou, Onii-chan. You are so mean to say that."

I deadpanned at her. How dare this little bint tell that to my face?

"Should I remind you of all the fucked up shit you did? Even programmed to do that, it was still you. How about the Third Eye huh?"

I pointed to her. Holy hell, those cannot be unseen by anyone who played that shit. She had the decency to look sheepish at that. Nobody got our conversation and I planned It to stay that way. No need to burn the remaining sanity they have. I never knew what was up in that game even when I finished it. Thank God for Reddit!

"But why do we even need to move if we have this lab? And what the hell? You are filthy rich!" Carlo called me out. I can see most of them nod in agreement. I sighed at this.

"It is not a logical choice. We need to move while everything is still fresh. If we make this drag out while we don't reach a good spot, everything will overwhelm us. There is statistically a lot of survivors right now. I can project 73% still alive right now. This country is a bedlam of crime that anyone who charges a person in public is shot immediately. The world also right now lived watching zombie movies. They know what to do. Also the fortune I get from inventions are only used in my inventions. I try to live an honest life you know?"

Carlo bowed his head in shame. I knew that all this exposition is taking a toll on them and I don't hold this against him and anyone else.

"Then where is our destination?" This time it was Henry that asked the question. He looked so serious right now. I know that they don't really trust me right now. I kept a huge secret from what is practically my real family.

"We need to go north. The Islands of Batanes is perfect for a stronghold. No beaches and it has steep cliffs. They have a good water source too due to the frequent storms. I have a base there. Its stocked with weapons and food. In any case that you all need extraction you can make a distress signal that only I can track."

Mathilda and Dante noticed my words and they were noticeably alarmed.

"But what about you? It looks like you are going somewhere else."

I was really sad at this. I knew this incident had more to it. The experiment the Japanese government is making is very similar to what North Korea tried to do along with Russia. If what I suspected was true, then the world needs my help.

"I have a mission to take. I am sorry. I will ensure you all are safe. We can take anyone with us. But only you guys can enter my base."

They looked sad. I really want to be with them but what I was going to do was so dangerous. I don't want to endanger them so I steeled my resolve.

"It has been a long day. Take the night here and we will all set off tomorrow."

With a hesitant agreement, they found their comfortable places around my lab as I handed out pillows and blankets for their use.

For now, what we need to do is to survive. To live another day. My mind was already whirling with all the information the agent had told us. If she was right, how did the info stay hidden all this time? I knew the connections I had were few but they were the most reliable I can think off. Variables started to show their ugly faces as I continued my mental calculations. This was not a mere accident. This was a controlled action. Someone out there is handling the information quite well and expertly manipulating it so that when time comes, it will all be too late.

I sucked in a breath at a horrible realization. There will be no cure. There is no escape. Only when these abominations are totally annihilated, that this madness will end.

My eyes took a dangerous manic gleam to it. They intend to take this world? Well not on my watch! I have much more to do and to discover! Earth is the greatest specimen and no one will deprive me of my research!

I went to stand in front of Moka. Her striking green eyes burrowed into mine. All she saw was a steely glint.

"Initiate Project Libitina. Priority set to 9."

"Confirmed. Priority set to urgent."

"Recall from 17.7500 degrees north, 142.5000 degrees east, depth 11,000 kilometers. Retrieve Power Matrix Jormungandr and Power Core Fenrir. Activate Angelus Exile. Set Hel Purge to maximum. Primary target: 25 degrees north, 71 degrees west, Secondary target: 51.1789 degrees north, 1.8262 west. Passcode: Ragnarok. Confirm instructions."

"Instructions confirmed. Any further instructions, Master?"

I was already walking away as I finished but I paused. The words spoken were soft and almost unheard.

"Immolate them down to their wretched souls."

AN:

Now I think you guys will have questions on how this escalated so quickly. The story is going to be a very huge multiverse related one. That much I can say and I have previous works (not yet uploaded) that are solely made to correlate with my story. I have a very big base to work on so the escalation might be quicker than you expected. But this chapter is already planned out. So if you will call me out on something, then do so. But honestly, if it doesn't really make much of anything I won't even notice it. Make sure you tell me constructive criticism. I want to learn where did I go wrong so I can correct any mistakes.


End file.
